Loveless
by SlaughterWhore
Summary: Rose is transformed into a vampire by the one and only Count Dracula. After her "rebirth" she meets Lestat and Louis at Theatre des Vampires. OCxMarius/OCxLouis
1. Rebirth

It was a chilled summer's night in London; the year was 1786.I was on my way home from the bakery, I had just picked up some fresh bread. It was quiet, except for the sound of my shoes clacking against the cobble stone street. I glanced up to see a gorgeous full moon, smiling I quickened my pace.

My life up to this point was less than exciting. I was left at an orphanage as a new born and raised myself with no help from the owner. Eventually the orphanage ran out of money and the owner decided that I was only making her life worse, so she sold me into slavery. Thankfully I was only five, not old enough to become a prostitute, so instead I became a maid for Mrs. Kaden. She was a very wealthy and intelligent woman. She taught me how to read and write, and even how to play the violin! I have been her maid for 12 years now and to be honest I still feel as though I haven't gained her respect. But I like being her maid, even if she is a bit stuck up.

I caught sight of Mrs. Kaden's home and smiled, soon I would be out of this cold. I raced up the steps and reached for the handle, only to find the door slightly ajar. I paused, something didn't feel right. Ignoring my gut, I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. It was pitch black except for a light in the living room. I slowly walked to the room, her back was to me, but I spied Mrs. Kaden sitting in her chair watching the fire.

I walked to the kitchen and set the bread on the counter. Taking off my black cloak, I hung it up on the wooden coat rack. I walked back down the hall and entered the living room. I stood at the door way, "Mrs. Kaden would you like me to make you some tea?" I waited a minute, but she did not respond. Watching her, I noticed her head slump slightly.

My heart skipped a beat. "M-Mrs. Kaden?" Slowly I walked over to face her. I threw my hands over my mouth and tears ran down my cheeks. Their sitting in her chair was Mrs. Kaden, her throat sliced open and blood pouring down onto the carpet. I sobbed as I stared into her glossy eyes. My legs began to shake. Suddenly I saw a black shadow in the corner of my eye. Turning quickly, I tried to see what it was. Before I could even gasp, a hand shot up and grabbed me by my throat, slamming me against the wall. I placed my hands over the attackers in an attempt to pry them off, but they only tightened their grip. I gasped for air as the attacker lifted me up off the ground. I watched in horror as the attacker stepped out of the shadows. I had never seen such a being. His hair was long and as black as raven feathers. He was tall and easily loomed over me. His face seemed to be carved by gods, his skin was perfectly smooth. But what surprised me the most was his crimson eyes. They seemed to stare into my very soul. His eyes ran over my body as I hung there gagging. Suddenly he let go and I fell onto the floor. I gasped loudly and began to cough. The man crouched down and watched me. Then I felt his cold hand pull my chin up, so that he could look at my face. Slowly he spoke, "My little flower, don't look so frightened. I promise not to bring any harm to you." His voice was seductive and he had a strong Romanian accent. As he spoke I marveled at his bright teeth, his canines were abnormally long and pointed at the end. He stared at me then chuckled, "What is your name?" I gulped, "Rose." He smiled warmly, "Rose."

Before I could even blink, he had sunk his fangs deep into my neck. I gasped in pain then felt the strength leave my body. When he was done, he laid me on the rug. I stared up at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. He leaned down and kissed them away, as if a lover. "Dear Rose" he stroked my cheek. "I have decided to give you a gift." I stared blankly into his burning eyes. "The gift of life." My cheek twitched. "You see, I have been watching you for some time now. And I have decided to make you mine." He pressed his forehead against mine, his skin was ice cold. "You will be my Grimm Reaper."

He smiled once more, then I blacked out…..this was the day I died.


	2. Awakening

When I awoke I was laying on top of my bed in the attic. I gasped and sat up. I suddenly recalled what had occurred and quickly ran my hand over my throat. When I did, I felt two small puncture wounds. I pulled my hand back and glanced at it, it looked paler than usual. Then I noticed that my blood stained dress had been removed and I was now wearing a white gown that I had never seen before. I stood and walked towards the mirror on the other side of the room. I gently pulled down the sheet covering it.

My eyes widened as I stared at the reflection. It was not my reflection, but rather a beautiful and unusually pale woman. My body trembled as I reached my hand up to touch the mirror. The woman mimicked the movement. I stared at her face, her gold eyes seemed sad, as if pitying what she saw before her and her hair was a lovely shade of maroon that was slightly curled. I stepped back and felt a paper like material beneath my foot. I moved my foot and saw an envelope next to a red rose on the wooden floor. I bent down and grabbed the envelope, inside was a letter:

_Dear my lovely Rose,_

_ As you might have noticed you are no longer human, in fact you are now immortal. I have chosen you especially to become my Grimm Reaper. And as such, you have many duties to fulfill. Your first duty is to travel to Paris, there you will find Theatre Des Vampires and kill the vampire Armand. Then you will travel to my Castle in Romania where you shall receive further instructions. Good luck my dear and do not forget to feed. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Vlad Dracul_

My hands shaking, I dropped the letter. 'What did he mean immortal? Not Human? Vampires?' My entire body felt limp and I felt as though I was about to faint, when I heard a knock on the front door. "Hello Mrs. Kaden, are ya in there?" I turned quickly; it was Jacob the milk man. I searched around franticly, 'What should I do? Mrs. Kaden is dead! What if he comes inside?'. I quickly ran down stairs. I grabbed a blanket off of a chair in the hallway and wrapped it around myself. I opened the door, "H-hello Jacob *cough*." Jacob stared down at me, "Oh hello Rose, sick are ya? Too bad." He shook his head. I reached out my arm for the milk. He looked at my arm, "Damn you're so pale! You should be inside resting!" I was growing impatient, "Y-yes I plan on making myself some tea *cough* but weir out of milk". Thankfully he seemed to take the hint. He gently placed the milk bottle into my palm and tipped his hat "Sure hope ya get better Rose!" I nodded, "Thanks Jacob, good bye." He smiled and walked down the steps. I closed the door and sighed. That was close. I set the milk down on the floor and glanced back into the living room. Poor Mrs. Kaden. I felt a tear run down my cheek and quickly brushed it away.

From what the man had told me, I was now a vampire. Normally I would laugh at the idea, but after last night I didn't know what to believe. He said to go to Paris, I wasn't sure if I should listen to him, since he had killed Mrs. Kaden, but I didn't know what else to do. I hurried upstairs and grabbed my violin case. I also threw on my black coat and the back boots I owned. I picked up the letter from the strange man and stuffed it into my coat pocket. I looked around the room once more and went down stairs. I figured it would be too risky to go out the front door, so I went through the kitchen and out the back door.

It was early morning now and I was walking towards the harbor, if I were to travel to Paris, I would have to take a boat out of England. As I was walking I felt a strange pain in my throat. It felt as if I hadn't had any liquid in days. I gulped but the pain only increased.

After an hour of walking I finally called a carriage. When I got inside I told the man to take me to the harbor. I leaned my head back and noticed I was very tired. Deciding it would be a while till we arrived at the Harbor; I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

In my dream I was drifting downward in the ocean. I tried to move, but I couldn't, it was as if I were paralyzed. I tried to scream, but I made no sound. The water was freezing and it was pitch black around me. I closed my eyes and tried to wake myself up. When I awake I realized the carriage had stopped, and the carriage driver was on top of me. He chuckled and started to lift up my dress. I shouted for him to stop and punched him. He flew back and out of the carriage door. He had parked the carriage in a dark alley. I stepped out and he struggled to get up. He cursed and ran at me.

Suddenly everything seemed to be in slow motion. I watched as the man slowly came towards me, his eyes were fiery with rage. I don't know how, but that instant I recalled what the strange man had said in his letter, _don't forget to feed. _I gulped and stepped towards the man, he didn't react, and it was as if he didn't even notice that I had moved. I reached for his collar and pulled it down. My hands were shaking nervously, but as my mouth neared his throat, I felt my body stiffen and I quickly bit down into his artery.

Time seemed to return and the man began flailing around and screaming in pain. I ignored him and continued to drain his blood. It quickly made the pain in my throat disappear and I continued to indulge myself until I had almost drained the man completely. His eyes were hazy and I gently laid him on the ground, even though he had tried to rape me I felt bad for taking his life. I wiped my mouth and fixed my dress. Going back to the carriage I pulled out my violin. I went back to the man and dug through his pockets; I pulled out three pounds and slipped them into my coat pocket.

Walking back to the street I realized I was only about a block away from the harbor. As I walked I contemplated the fact that I had just murdered a man, a human being. I hung my head in shame.

Two hours later I had snuck onto a ship to Paris. I was hiding in large chest that a traveler had brought aboared, surprisingly it wasn't that uncomfortable. I decided to take another nap, hoping that the trip would go by quickly.


	3. Paris

I stared out at the sea, entranced by the moons reflection upon its surface. I had awoken a few minutes earlier and I was now on the deck. Thankfully not many people were outside; most of the guests were in the dining room enjoying their meal. Unfortunately that is how I discovered that I can no longer eat human food. I snuck into the kitchen and stole a beautiful red apple that shined like a diamond in light. I had happily taken a bite into its polished side when I had to run to the rail and disgorge it. I frowned and threw the apple overboard. Leaning back against the rail I contemplated. 'What if Armand was stronger than me? What if he had other vampires help him? Did he even deserve to die? Could I even kill him? Why should I even listen to what that stranger told me? How would I find the theatre?' I groaned. The captain then announced that we would arrive in Paris at 8pm tomorrow. I sighed, 'I really don't want to kill this, Armand. I didn't **want** to kill anyone!' I shook my head from side to side, and then finally decided that I would go to Theatre des Vampires and simply observe Armand. If he was as evil as I imagined him to be, I would kill him. If not, then I would leave him be. I nodded then walked back to the cargo room and climbed into the chest. I closed my eyes and awaited my arrival to Paris.

I stepped off of the ship and onto the dock. I inhaled. "So this is Paris?" I walked down a crowded street and glanced around. I sighed, how would I ever find the theatre? Suddenly time froze again. I turned my head to see a man with dark hair wearing a top hat. He smiled at me, revealing his fangs. I gasped and time returned to normal. I quickly glanced around then ran in the direction I saw him go.

After 20 minutes I sighed and slumped against an alley wall. I had lost the man. I looked up at the sky. At that moment it began to rain. I hugged my violin case against my chest and walked back into the street.

I don't remember how long it took or where I turned, but the next time I looked up I was standing in front of large building that had a small sign above its door, it read Theatre des Vampires. I stood there with my mouth open. I had found it. I clutched my violin tightly and stared at the ground. 'Is it safe to go inside? Of course not, there are vampires in there! Wait, I am a vampire!' I stood up strait and took a step towards the door. I realized it would look strange if I was carrying a violin, so I carefully hid it in an alley nearby. When I came back to the door I was surprised to see the man I had seen before standing there. I froze, but he only smiled at me. "Come inside, the show is about to begin." It took me a second, but I walked towards him. When I was about a foot away from him he opened the door and led me inside.

We stepped through a lavender curtain and into a large room. I was surprised to see how many people were inside, 60 I had guessed, and most where human. The man grabbed my wrist and led me to a seat in front. I sat down; he smiled at me once more than left behind the curtain. I was extremely anxious as I waited for the show to begin. Eventually the lights dimmed and the curtain on stage moved to reveal the man that seated me. He was wearing a black cloak and carrying a scythe.

The next few minutes passed quickly, the man had been 'joking' about killing humans and the audience, excluding myself laughed an applauded. The next part caught my attention though. A blonde woman was dragged on stage she tried to escape but vampires wearing clocks jumped at her. She shrieked and stepped back, she looked around franticly. I dug my nails into my palms. She shrieked again and pleaded, "I don't wanna die!" I cringed. "Someone help me!" Fearing what might happen, I stayed in my seat. My palms began to bleed. "Please!" She ran towards the front of the stage, but the men in cloaks pounced upon her. They began tearing her clothes off, she sobbed. I closed my eyes and tried to erase what I had seen. "What have I done?" I bit my lip.

My eyes opened as I heard an explosion on stage, I looked up to see a man with long black hair wearing a red robe step towards the girl. I felt my brow furrow as I glared at the man. The men in cloaks bowed to him and stepped away. The audience grew silent. The girl, half naked, trembled as he came near. He stood in front of her and outstretched his arms. She shivered and glanced at the crowd, fear written on her face. She fell into his embrace and he rested his head on top of hers. Suddenly he grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her in front of the audience. Her lip trembled and the men in cloaks crawled after her and the man. I stared wide eyed. He lifted her arms out at her sides so that her breasts were no longer hidden, then he whispered into her ears "No pain." He slipped down her skirt so that she was completely nude. He grabbed her chin and turned her towards him. He tilted her head back and leaned down toward her throat.

I couldn't take it anymore; I stood up "ENOUGH!" The man turned and glared at me. I ran up onto the stage, he released the girl and she ran to me. I quickly threw off my coat and draped it over her. She sobbed into my shoulder. The audience quickly stood and left the room. The whole time the man in the red robe and I were glaring at each other.

The men in black cloaks hissed at me, but I ignored them. I was about to release the girl and lunge at him, but an unknown voice interrupted me. "Thank goodness you stopped him." I turned to see a young girl with blond hair. Behind her was a man with shoulder length brown hair and magnificent green eyes. He turned to the man in the red robe, "Armand, you have gone too far!"

My eyes widened and I turned to the man in the robe, "You are the vampire Armand?" He turned to me, his gaze had softened, "I am, why do you ask?" I gritted my teeth, "I was sent here to kill you, I wasn't going to, but after this!" I gestured to the girl who I realized had fainted. The man chuckled, "You? You were sent to kill me?" I nodded furiously. He chuckled again then mockingly replied, "Oh, by whom?" I lifted my chin up so that I appeared somewhat powerful, "By Vlad Dracul."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I looked down at the girl and frowned. 'What should I do with her?' Armand spoke up, "Do not worry about her, I will have my men take her back home and her memory will be erased. I would like to speak with you." I glared at him again, "You? How can I possibly trust you?" He stepped towards me and pleaded, "I swear to you she will not be harmed." He motioned to the man that seated me. He came to me, he glared crazily. He outstretched his arms and I reluctantly handed the girl to him. He quickly left the room to return the girl. I looked back at Armand, "Follow me." He turned to the young blond and the man with brown hair, gesturing them to follow. I glanced down at them and met the gaze of the man with brown hair. I turned after a moment and followed Armand to his room.

We were seated in front of a large fire place then Armand left the room. I let out a sigh and as if on cue the young blond girl turned to me. "I'm Claudia, what's your name?" I blinked, "Rose". She smiled and gestured to the man next to her, "This is Louis he's my creator." I nodded to him and turned to her, "Creator?" She looked at me blankly, "Yes, that what we call the ones who turn us into vampires." I grimaced, I was getting taught to by a little girl. "Oh, heh, I'm fairly new to all of this, so I was not aware". "New, how new?" I looked up at the ceiling, counting in my head, "I've been this way for 6 days."

I turned back towards Claudia and Louis they both looked extremely surprised. I blinked and Armand reentered the room. He sat next to me and sighed. "You claimed that Vlad Dracul sent you here to kill me?" I nodded. "How is it that you know Vlad?" I calmly replied, "He is my creator." He glanced at me up and down, as if I lied then stroked his chin. "I do not know why he would want **me** killed."

"Perhaps it is because you have been exposing the vampire race". I turned to look at Louis, surprised at his response; he seemed like the quiet type. "You are lucky Marius is still sleeping, or else **he** would have killed you!" Armand hissed at Louis.

I turned back to Armand, "You must stop this, what you're doing is wrong!" I frowned and stared into the fire, "That poor girl."

Armand was silent for a moment then sighed loudly, "I suppose your right, this has gone on too long." I looked up, surprised by his sudden revelation. "For now you should stay here, uh…what is your name?" I eyed him suspiciously then replied, "My name is Rose, but I am already staying somewhere nearby." The lie escaped my lips easily and I was surprised that it sounded so legitimate. I definitely did not want to stay the night, the vampires here frightened me.

Armand nodded, "You should visit me again sometime." He stood, "Until then, my dear Rose." I shuddered as he referred to me as his "Dear Rose", just as my Creator had.

As soon as I stepped outside I felt a humongous weight lifted off of me. "You lied back there." I glanced over at Claudia then shrugged, embarrassed that I had been caught, "You should stay with us tonight." I was silent a moment as I processed what she had said, then began waving my hands back in forth in front of me. "Oh, n-no I couldn't possibly-". "Of course you can." I froze as Louis stepped toward me, his hand outstretched. I stared at them, then reluctantly took his hand, "Th-thank you."


End file.
